


In the Snow

by codenametobias



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametobias/pseuds/codenametobias
Summary: A quick one-shot from a writing prompt. A little look into an Altean winter with some cute SolxLuna.





	In the Snow

The snow fell gently upon the floating nation of Altea. It was rare for its denizens to experience a fresh blizzard, but as luck would have it their latest stop was in the dead of a freezing winter. The Luminaries and their servants needed a break to recover, as moving Altea between dimensions was no small task. Many people went about their day bundled up in warm clothing, children running through the streets just enjoying the rare sight of the cities frozen over. Above the cities sat the castle of the Lord Al’Hammat, who no doubt was either planning the next step in freeing the universe from subjugation, or taking the opportunity to rest himself.

In the courtyard two youths played in the snow as their teacher looked on. The pair were trainees, meant to join the elite ranks of the Luminaries as masters of mana, but on this day they were still children, entranced by the snow. Sol had given up on trying to go about their lessons, they were too distracted to bother practicing. The typically stoic Mercurius was busy rolling balls of snow and stacking them on each other, using her ice magic to freeze them together. Her training had left her so resistant to the cold that she wore her lighter robes, completely unfazed by the freezing temperatures. Her classmate, Mars, was hidden behind a pillar nearby. He was giggling to himself as he and his demon, Namblot, made snowballs for what were no doubt, nefarious purposes.

Sol sighed, he envied their youth. In his time he had seen many winters, but the brilliance in his pupil’s eyes reminded him of his own first.

“Watching over the kids again, I see.”

Sol turned to see his fellow Luminary, Luna, walking into the courtyard. A rare sight to see her outside of her study. “They refused to attend class and Mars nearly threw a tantrum when I told him no.”

“So you folded to a ten year old,” she snorted, “When did you go soft?” Sol shot her an angry glare. Luna put her hands behind her head and looked away, “Nevermind, you grump.”

“What do you want, Luna?”

“Can’t a girl just come and see her colleague?”

“With you, it’s never just that.” Sol scowled at her, “The last thing I need is you providing a negative influence to my students.” Sol looked back over to them, only to see Mars and Namblot taking aim at Mercurius. He paused. “At least over Mercurius.”

Luna smirked, “Well I think that you two could use some lightening up. You don’t need to be a hardass all the time, you know.”

“You could try losing that pessimist attitude of yours.”

“Oh hush, you.” Sol tried his best not to smile seeing Luna look away with a pout. His scowl softened, which she quickly caught on to. “See how hard is that?”

“Harder than you’d think.”

“Or you’re willing to admit.”

They watched on as Mars and Namblot ducked for cover, the snow-covered Mercurius angrily conjuring her mana. The powder circled around her, forming into ice spears that she fired at them, not hard enough to damage the courtyard, but hard enough to get her point across. Seeing this, Sol broke into a small smile. “That should teach him.” He looked over to see Luna staring at him, a smile on her face as well. “What?”

Luna placed her hand on Sol’s shoulder and turned him to face her entirely. He towered over her, as she used his shoulder to pull her face closer to his. “You really look cute when you smile, you know that?”

Sol’s face flushed, “Wait, Luna, wha-” He was cut off as Luna whipped her other hand from behind her back, slamming a large snowball square into his face. His eye twitched beneath the snow as he used his mana to melt it, the look of rage on his face contrasting the smile on Luna’s.

She winked at him. “Aw, that looked even better on you.”

Sol’s mind raced with how he could get back at her, smiling as he heard Mars begging for forgiveness. “Well then…” he lunged at Luna as the woman barely managed to evade his grasp, but she stumbled in the snow allowing him to grab her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and turning her to face his students.

“Wait, Sol!” she protested, laughing as he walked across the courtyard.

“Hey Mercurius, Mars!” Mercurius halted her assault and Mars and Namblot peaked out from the ice-covered pillar they hid behind. “Make some snowballs, it’s time for target practice.”


End file.
